User talk:CloudSpirit
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 12:19, 11 July 2012, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ good alliance pages Heya Dragonshy! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 05:35,9/11/2012 (UTC) I will :) Would you consider putting Cloudshy on the Good Nation list? I haven't got many images up, but I have some in storage and can upload those later. --LoganYeo (talk • ) 13:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Axis Sphere Hello there, would you like to be an admin of a new sphere called the Axis Sphere?Chao101 (talk • ) 14:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cloudshy would be a member of The Axis Sphere and therefore be able to do fun stuff in this wiki.Chao101 (talk • ) 14:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D I'd like to claim North Africa for Cloudshy (or at least Libya) LoganYeo (talk • ) 15:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) lol none of africa is claimed (well until you get some of it lol XD), so be the first to take it. just follow our rules, but sorry, we already have admins, would you still like to be part of the AS? sorry if you can't be an admin Chao101 (talk • ) 21:33, September 26, 2012 (UTC) No worries, I'll be part of AS and take the whole of North Africa then XD LoganYeo (talk • ) 08:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) do you know how to send your messages to other talk pages?? anyway just put the following on your country "This country is part of the Axis Sphere. and i will add your nation to the Axis page, thanks for taking interest :D Chao101 (talk • ) 12:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) lol logan, that's not what i ment XD, i ment at the very top of your country page, see mine for example (Hispanic Republic), and Ampersand, thanks, and tell me what countries you own in the Axis Sphere, Cheers Chao101 (talk • ) 15:21, September 29, 2012 (UTC) There we go There you go logan, now you are an official AS member :D, feel free to contact me if you want to do something with your country on here! Chao101 (talk • ) 15:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Whoa Whoa Whoa lol logan you forgot to sign up at our forums XD, well here it is, just register and you'll be part of it: http://wwwaxisforums.forumcity.com/index.php?sid=81d6c06f1fc1b888e4b48c738c2cb008 Chao101 (talk • ) 11:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) That link doesn't work. It just asks if I want to create a new forum.LoganYeo (talk • ) 14:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) really? if it does'nt work you don't have to do it. we'll fix it Chao101 (talk • ) 14:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) hay logan How have you been doing? are you enjoying being in the Axis Sphere? tell me if you want any changes in the AS! Chao101 (talk • ) 18:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been a bit occupied with RL and GPA stuff :P LoganYeo (talk • ) 04:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) lol ok, i see you have no time for us then :/ Chao101 (talk • ) 13:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) you have a new message on RogalDorn's talk page Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya CloudSpirit, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:25, June 7, 2014 (UTC) you have a new message on RogalDorn's talk page Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC)